


you can run away with me any time you want

by Weasleywasborninabin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasleywasborninabin/pseuds/Weasleywasborninabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everyone is alive and friends and obviously this would never happen but just go along with it, yeah? Oh, Benny's still a vamp and Cas is still an angel but Dean doesn't have the Mark and was never a demon, jsyk.<br/>It's cheesy and silly but what do you expect from a spin the bottle fic?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can run away with me any time you want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsandgutters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgutters/gifts).



> A short Destiel one shot for the lovely Ambra for her birthday! Happy birthday, beautiful, I hope you're having a great day! <3

"You can't be serious," Dean whines as Jo pushes him into Bobby's living room where his friends are all waiting, "I'm an adult, there’s _no way_ I’m playing spin the bottle."  
  
"Come _on_ , Dean! Don’t be a spoil sport! It'll be fun." Jo giggles, winking at him.  
  
“Yeah,” Gabriel pipes up from his place on the floor, “It’ll be _loads_ of fun, Dean-o!”  
  
Dean glares at him before glancing around the circle, _Jo really gathered everyone here just for this stupid game?_ Charlie, Bela, Sam, Ash, Cas, Gabriel, Benny _and_ Kevin are already sitting in a large circle, waiting for him and Jo to join them. Half of the group look extremely uncomfortable and/or pissed, while the other half look positively thrilled. Jo grabs the bottle off a near by table and takes her place next to Ash, leaving Dean to sit in the last remaining space, between Kevin and Benny.  
  
"I didn't wanna play it either,” Kevin tells Dean as he sits down, "I was busy working on some translations and Jo called me up here for something _‘really important’…_ then she wouldn't let me leave."  
  
"Very same thing happened to me, brother,” Benny mutters from Dean’s right, “and I can’t say I know how Jo tricked him into this, but your angel over there clearly has no clue what's happening."  
  
Dean suspects that the reason Cas is here probably has something to do with Gabriel, but he doesn’t say anything. He glances over at the angel across the circle, his eyes are wide with confusion as he watches Jo place the bottle in the centre, a look of utter glee on her face.  
  
“It’s not really fair,” Charlie is saying to her, “there’re _way_ more guys than girls.” Kevin and Ash nod glumly in agreement, though neither of them really seem too thrilled about the whole spin the bottle situation anyway.  
  
“Yeah,” Sam frowns, “and by the way, I am _not_ kissing my brother.”  
  
“Oh, I already thought of that,” Jo announces proudly “As there are two sets of brothers, I thought if one of you guys gets your brother you can just trade! Let’s say if Gabriel gets Cas he kisses Sam and if Dean gets Sam he kisses Castiel, etcetera etcetera!” Gabriel looks smug and Cas still obviously has no idea what’s going on, though his eyes widen even more when kissing is mentioned. Both Sam and Dean are about to argue with her but she doesn’t wait for a reply, “So, who wants to go first?”  
  
“I will,” Charlie volunteers, “I kinda wanna get it over with tbh. Er… No offence guys.”  
  
There are a couple of murmurs of ‘none taken’ from the guys around the circle as Charlie spins the bottle. She doesn’t spin it hard and it only spins a couple of times before coming to a stop, pointing at Gabriel.  
  
“Dammit!” Charlie cries, but she doesn’t complain any more than that, as she leans in to give Gabe a quick peck on the lips. She pulls a face as she backs away but Gabe just laughs and reaches for the bottle.  
  
Gabriel spins immediately and the bottle comes to a stop on Cas, which, Jo reminds him gleefully, means he has to kiss Sam. Gabriel, Dean thinks, seems a little bit too happy with the result of his spin and Dean wonders for a second if Gabe had used his powers to rig it… before he comes to his senses, _it’s Gabriel - of course he rigged it!_ Gabe winks at Dean as he leans in to kiss Sam who, Dean notes irritably, doesn’t seem displeased with his current situation. The kiss lasts far longer than Dean would like and he spends the whole time staring pointedly at the floor. He raises his eyes just in time to see Gabriel slap Sam’s butt as he crawls back to his place in the circle.  
  
“Well, that was disturbing.” Kevin comments, and Dean nods in agreement. Everyone else just laughs as Gabe makes a face at Sam, who grins back, and the game continues.  
  
-  
  
The bottle has already landed on Sam, Bela, Charlie (again), Ash, Jo and Benny, and Dean is beginning to relax. That is until Benny leans in and spins the bottle hard. It spins around once, twice, three times, four… slows and slows and slows… and comes to a stop right in front of Dean. Jo and Charlie giggle, and even Kevin tries to cover up a little laugh from his place on Dean’s left.  
  
“Guess it’s you and me then, friend.” Benny smiles, nudging Dean playfully.  
  
Dean glares at no one in particular and mumbles “This game is so stupid.”  
  
“Come on, Dean. It’s only a game, it doesn’t mean anything!” Jo laughs.  
  
That isn’t the problem. Dean likes Benny and, if he’s being honest with himself, he isn’t completely averse to the idea of kissing him, but he is averse to the idea of kissing Benny in front of _Cas_ (not that he thinks he has a chance with him or anything). But there’s obviously nothing he can do about it. So he grumbles a bit, pulls a load of annoyed faces, and hits Benny a couple of times for making mocking kissy noises at him, before eventually he gives in.  
  
And it’s very odd, kissing Benny. Not bad, exactly - Benny’s beard tickles Dean’s face and his lips feel hard and cold against his own, but not in a bad way - but honestly it isn’t who Dean would like to be kissing. Luckily for Dean they don’t kiss for long, Benny pulls away grinning after only a few seconds.  
  
“Well, friend,” he grins, a twinkle in his eye, “That was certainly an experience.”  
  
Dean laughs and elbows the vampire in the ribs and everyone else chuckles along with the two of them, but before long they are insisting Dean spins the bottle.  
  
“It’s your turn, man!” Gabriel exclaims jollily.  
  
Dean groans loudly, “Come on guys, I didn’t wanna play this game in the first place! I’ve kissed Benny, can’t you just let it go?” He pleads with Jo and Gabriel, who he can already tell will not be giving in.  
  
“Err, let me think- _no_!” She smirks, as Gabriel cackles to her left. Dean glowers at her, but knows there is no way of getting out of this. Hoping he will be able to leave the game if he spins just once, he grabs the bottle and, placing it more centrally in the circle, shuts his eyes and spins it.  
  
When it comes to a stop he hears several gasps from around the circle. He opens his eyes slowly, dreading who it could have landed on and his heart stops. After a few seconds of silence with everyone staring at the bottle or him, Dean decides he should probably say something.  
  
“Oh come _on!_ ” he growls, trying to come across as angry as possible as he knocks the bottle aside with his hand. “You can’t be serious! First Benny, now _Cas?!_ ”  
  
Cas looks mildly offended and Gabriel laughs loudly, “Rules are rules, Dean!” and Dean has to hold back from hitting the smug son of a bitch as he shoves a wide-eyed Cas towards him.  
  
Of all the people it could have landed on, it lands on Cas?! He’s 99.9% sure Gabe had something to do with this; he’d probably rigged the whole game to be honest.  
  
“Dean, I don’t understand this game.” Cas states as he kneels in the centre of the circle, waiting for the hunter to do something.  
  
“It’s simple Cas, you spin the bottle and you kiss whoever it lands on. Simple and stupid.” He adds, looking at Jo pointedly, she just winks at him again.  
  
“Why are we even playing a game?” Cas asks, “Gabriel said it was a life or death situation and I needed to come at once! Shouldn’t we be trying to sort that out, whatever it is? It sounds pretty important.” He frowns at Dean.  
  
Dean shuffles closer to his angel, licking his lips slightly, “Gabriel lied ‘cause he and Jo wanted to play this ridiculous game, Cas.”  
  
“Oh.” Cas says simply, before adding, “Yes, I suppose I should have seen that coming.”  
  
Dean laughs a little at that and puts his hand on Cas’ shoulder in a way that he hopes comes across as comforting.  
  
“Stop stalling and get on with it, you guys!” Gabriel shouts, slinging his arm around a giggling Jo’s shoulder.  
  
Cas makes no effort to move any closer to Dean, so Dean edges forward until their bodies are almost touching.  
  
He is so close to Cas, their faces are mere inches away from each other, and Dean is overcome with the urge to kiss him. He places his hand gently on Cas’ hip, “Okay?” he murmurs, ready to pull away immediately if Cas objects, but the angel gives him a small nod.  
  
Dean’s heart is in his mouth as he shuts his eyes and leans in to kiss the man who has been the object of his affection for well over four years…  
  
And it’s the most wonderful feeling Dean has ever experienced, his heart is racing, his head is spinning, but it feels fantastic and he doesn't ever want it to end! But already - _no, too soon!_ \- Cas is pushing him away and Dean looks at him with hurt in his eyes, wondering if he did something wrong, and Cas shrugs apologetically before standing up and quickly walking out the room.  
  
Dean is shocked to say the least, and it seems like he’s not the only one.  
  
“Err, okay.” Jo mumbles, raising her eyebrows at Gabriel. He just shrugs, clearly unbothered (if not slightly amused) by the weird turn of events.  
  
“Maybe you should go after him, Dean.” Sam suggests, looking concerned, and though Dean thinks that that’s probably the worst thing he could do, he’d take that over his current embarrassing situation of kneeling in the middle of the circle looking like an idiot any day.  
  
-  
  
Dean finds Cas outside, leaning on the Impala and gazing up at the starry sky.  
  
“I didn’t want to take part in that game, Dean.” Cas states as Dean approaches him.  
  
“Neither did I, Cas, but it’s nothing to get worked up about, that’s all it is- a game. None of it means anything.” Dean assures him, despite the fact that that kiss had meant everything to him.  
  
“No.” Cas mutters, a pained expression on his face, “You don’t understand Dean. I didn’t want to kiss you in front of all of them. I thought I could, but it felt… wrong.”  
  
Dean literally feels his heart being ripped in two.  
  
“Oh.” He replies dumbly, feeling very awkward all of a sudden. Unable to meet Cas’ eyes he just stares at his feet. “Right. Well. That’s okay…” He trails off, not really sure what he’s saying anymore.  
  
They sit in awkward silence for a couple more minutes before Dean decides it would all just be better if he went back inside, he turns away from the Impala and walks straight into Gabriel.  
  
“Woahh, careful there, Dean!” Gabe grins, grabbing Dean’s arm to stop him from falling, “You should really look where you’re going.”  
  
Dean just stares blankly at him, it’s obvious he has come out to cause trouble and Dean doesn’t want to give him any more reasons to make fun of him than he already has.  
  
“So,” Gabriel begins, and Dean can already tell he’s going to say something incredible annoying, rude and/or horrible. “What are you guys doing? You’ve been out here a while, I thought you'd decided to make out some more!” he laughs, but when Cas just glowers at him and Dean remains completely silent a strange look crosses Gabriel’s face and he turns to fully face Cas. “What the hell Castiel? You can’t be serious. I have to do something about this!” Dean has no idea what the angel is on about but it’s pretty clear that Cas knows exactly what Gabe is suggesting.  
  
“Shut _up,_ Gabriel.” The angel hisses.  
  
“Whats going on?” Dean questions, thoroughly confused by the strange interaction between the two brothers.  
  
“He’s in love…” Gabriel declares, and all of a sudden he seems to be in one of his rare serious moods.  
  
“Gabriel.” Cas growls in warning.  
  
Gabe ignores him, turning to face Dean fully, “He’s in love with you, Dean.”  
  
“That’s _enough,_ Gabriel!” Cas shouts just as Dean squeaks “What?” just as loudly.  
  
He turns to Castiel, “Cas?”  
  
“Honestly, he’s an idiot if he couldn’t see it, Castiel!” Gabriel exclaims, but Castiel is already shoving him towards the house. He looks more furious than Dean has ever seen him in the whole time he’s known the angel.  
  
“Go away. Just go inside _now.”_ Cas spits.  
  
He smirks at Cas, brushing his hands away from him, and walks towards the front door. “You’re welcome, assholes!” he laughs, before disappearing back inside.  
  
Cas begins talking as soon as Gabriel is gone, “I hope this will not affect our friendship, Dean. Gabriel has been attempting to persuade me to tell you of my true feelings for some time now, but as I am only just beginning to understand these kind of emotions I wasn’t really sure how I should proceed. I think that is probably the reason Gabriel insisted I joined everyone for this game this evening… He seems to be under the mistaken impression that you return my affections…” Cas shrugs slightly, clearly at a loss for what to say, just waiting for Dean to reject him.  
  
Dean stares at the other man, shocked and utterly speechless after Gabriel’s announcement and the followup of Castiel not even _attempting_ to deny it. Poor Cas looks utterly distraught and Dean realises he should probably say something in response instead of just standing there, gaping like an idiot.  
  
“Err, well, yeah… I, erm, I do. I guess.” _Goddamn it, Winchester. Is that the best you could come up with?_  
  
Cas’s head whips up, his mouth slightly agape, wide, hopeful eyes fixed on Dean. “You _do?_ ” He asks hesitantly, “You do… what?”  
  
“Um,” Dean begins awkwardly, all of a sudden feeling extremely uncomfortable, “Well, I do… Y’know. Feel that way for you as well.” _Smooth, man, real smooth._  
  
“Oh.” Is all Cas says, but he looks like he’s about to pass out from shock.  
  
“There! That wasn’t so hard, was it?” comes Gabriel’s voice from the doorway of the house, completely ruining the moment. Cas spins round and fixes him with a cold stare. “Fiiine, I’m going, I’m going! Just wanted to check you got it all sorted out… Thanks to me…”  
  
“I am so going to kill him.” Castiel tells Dean as he moves to stand next to him.  
  
Dean just laughs and slings his arm around Cas’ shoulders. “Where do we go from here then, Cas?” He asks, unsure of how to act around Cas after the conversation they’d just had.  
  
"Hmm" Cas looks at him thoughtfully, “I would really quite like to kiss you again, Dean.” he tells the other man matter-of-factly, and Dean is actually quite shocked at his boldness.  
  
“Oh really?” he smirks, turning to face Cas and letting his hand slip down to rest at the angel’s waist.  
  
“Yes, I believe that is the custom in a situation such as ours.”  
  
Dean chuckles as he pulls Cas closer and crashes their lips together impatiently. It’s different this time; it’s still just as wonderful as the first but it means something more now and that makes it so much better. Dean is overwhelmed with emotion, he loves Cas so much he feels like his heart is going to burst, and he never wants to let him go. He pulls Cas closer to deepen the kiss (wondering _where the hell Cas learnt to kiss like this_ ) and when they eventually break away for breath and he’s holding Cas in his arms and looking into his bright, gorgeous eyes, Dean only has one thought running through his mind; _thank God for Spin the Bottle._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Ambra, and I hope you have a really fab birthday. You're totally brilliant. xx


End file.
